Looks Can Be Deceiving
by JustMe133
Summary: AU! Benny is a 16 year old gay boy in high school who sells himself to the straight guys for a quick fuck. His best friend Emily doesn't think it's a good idea that he does that. Could she have ulterior motives instead of her best friend's interest at heart? Rated M for obvious reasons. Lots of SLASH.
1. His Best Friend, Emily

**Ooh, an AU MBAV story now! Woot woot!**

**This one is a doozy! It's gonna blow ya'lls minds…**

**Maybe. **

**Maybe not.**

**Who knows?**

**Anyways, I don't own MBAV. Just a fan, who likes to manipulate the characters to my will.**

…

"Ugh," Benny groaned as the jock behind him pushed into him again. "God."

"That's it little gay boy, moan for me," a gruff voice groaned behind him, pushing into him hard again, his grip tightening on Benny's slighter frame. "Damn, almost as tight as a girl. Totally worth the 100 bucks." Benny just groaned again as the guy sped up his movements. Benny clawed at the stall wall in front of him and bit his lip as the guy gripped his hips tightly before his movements stilled; he gave one more jerky thrust and stilled against Benny completely now. The guy pulled out and fell against the far wall of the stall. Benny pulled up his pants and fell to the ground. "Thanks dude," the guy said, dropping the money on the floor next to him and leaving. Benny nodded and pocketed the money before getting up on shaky legs.

He stumbled out of the locker room to find his best friend waiting by the door, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I don't know why you do that," Emily said, her look now turning from sympathetic to stern.

"Because I need money, and guys like sex; to them, a hole is a hole."

"That's disgusting." He looked at Emily as they began the trek home; she was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, with dark brown curly hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes could analyze you and penetrate you to your very soul. She had naturally pretty cheekbones and eyelashes; she was adorable in her own way. She didn't really wear much makeup, but her ears were pierced, and usually had just plain sparkly studs in them. She wore a series of choker-like necklaces around her neck, along with some dangly ones every now and then. Today she wore a hooded top and a knee-length skirt, gray leggings, and black flat ankle boots.

"Benny, have you heard a thing I said?" he shook his head and looked into her eyes, feeling his stomach knot a bit.

Which he _knew_ was weird.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ugh, Benny!" she exclaimed, voice cracking on his name. He quirked an eyebrow at that and made her blush.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" her voice cracked again, making Benny look at her weirdly. She coughed and shook out her short hair. "Benny, I _really_ think you should stop sleeping with so many guys."

"Technically, I haven't _slept_ with any of them."

"Benny!"

"What?" he said with a small laugh, making her roll her eyes at him. "Oh come on Em! I'm making good money this way. Let me take you to an early dinner. My treat."

"With your dirty money? You're gonna have to do better than that B."

"Emily. Seriously." She stopped and gave him a small glance, biting her lip. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but… what else _can_ I do? I'm never going to find a relationship in that school. But this way, I have enough dirt on half the guys there that "don't wanna be gay", so I will never be beaten up again! It's a win-win for everyone."

"Imagine this scenario," she said, twirling to face him and licking her lips; Benny was surprised the simple action made him twitch in areas that girls _never_ affected. "You find _someone_. You two _fall in love_. You end your business. Your _clients_ hunt you down because they don't want to lose an easy fuck. You break the love of your life's heart for cheap, sleazy sex. Is that what you want to do with your life? Be someone's whore?" She shook her head at his expression and turned on her heel. "Benny, think about who you could be hurting. What if someone loves you?"

He watched her walk away from him, and he felt his stomach burning in something he couldn't describe.

Could she be right?

...

Benny couldn't concentrate on homework that night. He saw Emily moving about in her room, but he hadn't talked to her since she blew up at him. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 10. Maybe they would let him in. Slipping on his shoes, he hurried out his backdoor and headed to hers; Knocking on the backdoor, he saw her little sister Jane open it.

"Hey Jane!" he said, giving her a big smile. "Can I see Emily?" Jane snickered and shrugged.

"Sure, why not," she said, opening the door for him. "She's in her room."

"Thanks," he said, sidestepping the laughing 9 year old and hurrying to his friend's room. Knocking quickly, he heard a simple 'come in'. He opened the door and felt his jaw drop.

"Benny, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, standing up from her bed. He was speechless as he looked at her. She was in a tank top and short-shorts. "Benny?"

"Uhhh…. I wanted… to apologize…. For earlier."

"Oh." She nodded and sat back down on the bed, not looking at him now. "I shouldn't be pushing you to change who you are. I just worry about you. You know I care about you."

"And I care about you. Whenever you get a boyfriend, I'll be the first guy to threaten him. And no guy likes getting threatened by a gay guy," he said, coming to sit next to her on her bed.

"Uhh… there's no guys at this school that would be interested in _me_," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What? Are you kidding me?! You're so… adorable! If I was straight, we'd be dating by now I bet." She looked at him in shock before shaking her head.

"Benny, you wouldn't be saying that if…"

"If what?" She bit her lip then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

And his world EXPLODED.

The minute her soft silky lips touched his, he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest; he saw lights in front of his eyes, and he felt like he was falling.

When she pulled away, she whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

"What. Was that? I'm _gay_ Emily. You know that better than anyone." She nodded and curled up in a ball on her bed. "Why… did I feel something with your kiss?" She whispered something but he couldn't hear her. "What?"

"BECAUSE I'M A BOY!" she screamed, tears running down her face now. She sobbed and hugged her pillow. "I'm a boy."

"Wh-what?" He looked at Emily; adorable, petite Emily. His best friend since she moved there 3 years ago. "But… I'm so confused."

"At my old school… I was bullied for being gay. When we move here, I begged my parents to help me get through this. The principal is actually an old friend of my mom's. They discussed things and enrolled me as a girl. That way I could like guys without being beaten up or abused like I had been before. And then… out of _all_ the fuckin' guys in school… I fell for you. I didn't want to. I knew you thought I was a girl, so why would you look twice at me? I'm sorry I kissed you. I just… I couldn't take it anymore!"

"What's your name…?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan."

And when he said that name, he felt his heart tighten then explode again.

Ethan sounded so much better than Emily.

"Em-Ethan," he said, looking at her. "If you're a guy… then why do you have boobs?" She chuckled and shook her head before slipping off her shirt. He watched as she unbuttoned her bra and slipped it off her slight shoulders. He saw her slightly toned chest, her _flat_ toned chest. "Ethan," he whispered, looking at her again.

"It's Emily."

"No. It's Ethan," Benny said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against his now.

Now, it felt right.

"Benny, stop," Ethan moaned as Benny pressed his lips against every available surface of Ethan's skin that he could reach. "You don't want this."

"Why not? You were right. I was in love. I just didn't notice it until now. I was blinded by you as a girl."

"But if I had never told you-"

"I would've wanted you eventually."

"I can't. Not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be another lay to you." He was now lying over Ethan/Emily, looking at her. She still looked like the girl he had known for the past few years, but he could also see the guy tendencies in her.

"I will never touch another person ever again."

"You'd stop… for me?"

"Yes."

"Benny-"

"Please, Ethan. Let me love you." He sobbed and wrapped his arms around Benny, who held him tightly. "I won't ever hurt you. Be my Ethan. Mine only."

"Yes."

…

"Can I?" Benny asked, fingers toying with the edge of Ethan's sleep shorts. Ethan nodded and slipped his eyes closed as he felt the thin material slip down his long, lean legs. "Beautiful," Benny whispered, his breath hot on Ethan's skin. Ethan whimpered as he felt a cool tongue touch his now flustered skin.

"Benny," he whimpered out, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. Benny chuckled before pinning Ethan's hips down and taking him completely into his mouth. "Benny!" Benny chuckled around him, making him shiver and attempt to move. "Benny. Please." Benny chuckled again and deep throated Ethan, getting him as deep as he could. "God." Benny pulled off with a pop and kissed Ethan, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we…?" Ethan blushed and smiled before nodding.

…

"God, Benny!" Ethan gasped out as he pushed into him again. "Harder!"

"Fuck, Ethan," he groaned, pulling Ethan tighter against him as they moved together as one. Benny knew, sex like this was completely worth the wait now. He knew he would never get this feeling of intimacy with those douchebags at school.

"Benny. I love you."

"I love you too Ethan," Benny whispered, kissing him with everything he had. "I always have. And I always will." Ethan smiled into the kiss as they ended up in bliss together.

"Forever."

"Forever."

…

Benny walked into school the next day, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. His smile grew as he saw _Emily_ standing at her locker.

"Hey baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Benny!" she exclaimed, turning in his embrace. "You're supposed to be _gay_."

"And you're supposed to be a girl. Looks like we're both lying to society."

"You're still gay."

"And at school, you're a girl. Which means I can do this," he said, giving her a loving kiss, "And not get bitched at."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about anything baby," Benny said, tightening his arms. "I've dealt with all these assholes before. And most of them have had gay sex with me. We're good. No one will bother us. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, giving in and giving him a small smile. "Last night was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I sure did." She chuckled and rested her head against his chest briefly.

"Maybe this'll work."

"It will. Trust me."

…

"Hey Benny." He looked up to see one of his usuals lounging against his desk in class. He looked around but didn't see Emily anywhere. "Wanna meet up during lunch?"

"Uh…I can't…" he said nervously; now he realized what he had been told all along. This was a hard thing to do. "I'm seeing someone."

"I'll double the usual amount."

"I _can't_."

"I'll triple it." Benny felt his mouth dry at the offer. This guy must have been desperate for it! But he couldn't hurt his Ethan/Emily for money… "Come on, you know you want to. I promise you'll enjoy it. We'll do it anyway you want to." He looked at the guy in surprise before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a relationship now. I _can't_."

"Either you'll do it _willingly_ or I'll make you. Either way I'm getting my sex from you," the guy said, slapping his hand on Benny's desk. "See you at lunch."

…

**Gasp! Will Benny hurt his "Emily"? Will he resist? What will happen next?  
(This story prolly won't be very long, maybe, who knows right?)**

**We shall see, won't we?**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Broken Pieces

**So… Let's see what happens here…**

******Updated: 06/23/2013**

…

Benny hurried down the hallway, hoping beyond hope that he had gotten out of class early enough that he could avoid the guy if possible.

Luck seemed to be against him today though.

Leaning against his locker was him.

"Thomas," he said slowly, taking a step back. "I told you, I _can't_."

"Benny," the guy said, moving closer, eyes darkening. "You've never turned me down before. In fact, you've told me that I'm one of the best you've had. I don't care if you're in a relationship or not. I have a girlfriend, but that never stopped you. We're doing this."

"B-b-but-"

"Let me put it in a way you'll understand. Either come with me now, or your little girlfriend or whatever the fuck she is, will have to answer to me and my friends. We're not above hitting girls."

"Don't you lay a hand-"

"Then come on," he said, grabbing Benny's arm. "I'm done messing around." Benny nodded sadly and let the guy pull him into the locker room.

He hoped that Emily/Ethan would forgive him someday.

…

He felt tears slide down his cheeks as his face connected with the stall wall; but Benny wasn't crying from pain.

No, he was crying because he knew he was breaking the heart of the only person who probably really cared about him.

But he was doing it for them…

So he tried to convince himself.

He just remained limp as rough hands pulled on his pants, tugging them down till they were around his ankles.

"Bend over," the guy whispered harshly, pushing Benny until he steadied himself against the wall. He sniffled slightly as the guy forced into him. He felt more tears trickle down his cheeks as he was roughly pushed against the wall over and over again.

He knew he would have bruises from this.

The guy's grip was hard as he brutally raped Benny. Before he knew it though, he was pushing Benny to the floor, where he landed with a dull thud. He looked up through pain-filled lidded eyes to see the guy jacking himself off harshly, until he came all over his hand.

"Clean this up fag," he said, leaning against the wall. "NOW!" Benny sadly crawled over there and licked him until it was all gone. "Good faggot," he said, pulling up his pants and slapping Benny across the face. "Now next time when I want some from you, you'll do it, won't you?"

Benny could only nod.

"Good. Here's your money, whore," the guy said, pulling out his wallet dropping cash onto the ground. He turned to leave before he turned back and smiled. He grabbed Benny by the throat and kissed him harshly, forcing his tongue into Benny's mouth so hard he slightly gagged. "Remember this. You're my bitch FAG." He threw Benny back onto the floor before laughing loudly and walking out.

"I don't want your money," he said softly, making the guy turn back.

"Whatever fag. Your choice," he said, grabbing the money and kicking Benny in the side a couple of times until he whimpered in pain. "Have a good day." He walked out laughing loudly again.

All Benny could do was lay there as tears began to fall down his cheeks and think to himself, _"She was right, as always."_

…

Emily was walking down the hallway to her locker when she saw him leave the guys locker room, sweating and looking proud of himself.

She knew he was one of Benny's customers, and she couldn't help but worry about what had happened.

Knowing the locker room would be empty right now, she hurried into the large area, looking for any sign of life.

Not seeing anything, she turned to leave.

Until she heard a soft cry.

"Benny!" she exclaimed, recognizing the voice instantly. She hurried to the sound and found him sitting against the wall, bruises beginning to force their way onto his skin. "What happened to you?"

"He raped me," he said softly, looking at her. "I'm so sorry."

"You need to go to the police Benny. And maybe the hospital. Or at least the nurse. Those bruises look pretty bad," she said, smoothing a hand through his messy hair. "For me?"

"I told him no," he said softly. "For you."

"I know. I know because you said you'd never hurt me. And I believe you. I love you."

"Still?"

"Of course. If you had done this willingly… then I would be so pissed I would kick your ass. But I know you didn't. Look at you… No offense babe, but you look pitiful and awful." Benny managed a small chuckle before whimpering.

"My ribs hurt."

"Why?"

"He kicked me."

"What?! We need to get you to the nurse, _now_."

"I don't think I can walk. The pain is getting pretty bad."

"Okay, stay here. I'm gonna get some help, then we're going to the nurse, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, kissing his forehead before hurrying out of the locker room. The hallway was empty except for one student. "Hey!" she called out, making the blonde boy turn to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me? My boyfriend is in the locker room, and he's hurt bad. He needs to get to the nurse. Please."

"Sure," the guy said, hurrying up to her. He followed her in and saw Benny crouched on the floor. "Benny? What happened to you man?" the guy asked, kneeling next to him.

"You know each other?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Rory! Benny and I used to hang out a lot when we were younger. I moved away and just came back a few days ago," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She shook it, although she was still slightly confused.

"I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you. Now you," he said, turning to Benny, "what happened?"

"Raped."

"Damn."

"Yup."

"Well, come on, let's get you to the nurse," he said, getting on one side of him while Emily got on the other. As they helped Benny to the nurse, Rory looked at Emily. "Are you a dude?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Cuz I know Benny's as gay as a double rainbow. I didn't think he'd go for a girl, even one as cute as you."

Benny chuckled as Emily blushed. "She's everything I want," he said with some difficulty as they walked into the nurse's office.

"Oh my gosh!" the nurse's student aid said, looking at Benny, who was wincing in pain. "What happened to you? Nurse Joy, you better get in here!"

"It's kind of a long story…"

"I've got time."

…

**Damn, poor Benny.**

**But I'm sure everything will work out…**

**I think…**

**Anyways.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Payback's A Bitch!

**I can't believe that not many people got the 'Nurse Joy' reference.**

**That was kind of sad.**

**But, this chapter is dedicated to ELIJAH BLACKWOOD, ANGELSMUNSTER, and FANLOVER14 for getting the reference. This one's for you guys!**

**Anyways.**

**Yay! Update time!**

******Updated: 06/28/2013**

…

The nurse looked at Benny and clicked her tongue. The aide, Emily, and Rory all clicked their tongues too, making Benny glare at them.

"You need to go to the hospital Benjamin."

"But Nurse Joy-"

"No buts!" She continued to look at him before shaking her head. "_And_ you need to talk to the principal."

"No, please-" He was cut off by hearing a door open. They all watched to see who was coming.

Then, the principal walked in. Her eyes immediately fell on Emily.

"Emily, what's going on here?" she asked, making Emily's face cover in a nervously embarrassed blush.

"My _boyfriend_ was attacked." She quirked an eyebrow but then looked at Benny and nodded.

"Young man," the principal said, making him wince as the nurse prodded his side again. "Can you tell me what happened?" He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. "We don't have to involve the police. But you need to tell me. It happened in _my_ school."

"A guy… pulled me into the locker room and… raped me. Then he kicked me in the side."

"I think his ribs are fractured. Even if he doesn't want the police involved, he needs to go to the hospital," the nurse told the principal, who nodded.

"Do you know who did this?" Benny nodded. "Who is it? I will make sure they are expelled and this will go on their permanent record." Benny gulped nervously and reached a hand out to Emily, who clasped it lovingly in her smaller ones.

"Thomas Bowen. He raped me."

…

Benny hated hospitals.

And now he was stuck in one with a bruised body and four fractured ribs.

The doctor had examined him and questioned him, but he gave them the same answers he gave the principal.

Upon his wishes, the cops were not called.

But the guy would get what was coming to him.

…

"Miss?" a nurse said, making Emily look up from Benny, who was finally sleeping peacefully. "Visiting hours are almost over." Emily nodded at her and got up, kissing Benny on the forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning," she whispered to him before leaving the room. She saw Rory waiting for her.

"He okay?"

"Yeah. He's asleep."

"Good. He's gonna need it."

…

Emily looked at the slip of paper that was sitting on her desk when she got home that evening.

_301 W. Warbler St._

Her smile was demented as she realized what it was.

Payback was a bitch sometimes.

…

Dressed in all black, she blended into the night.

And there he was, whistling like he didn't have a care in the world.

She came up behind him, stealthy and silent.

He didn't see it coming.

She hit him upside the head, knocking him flat on the ground.

"What the hell!" he accused, rolling over to look at her.

But he couldn't see what she was doing.

She placed a white cloth over his nose, making him claw at her.

But then he stopped moving.

She pulled him into the shadows and pulled out her equipment.

When he woke up, he would remember nothing.

She had done her research.

…

Thomas Bowen woke up on his back porch during the early stirrings of the morning. His head was pounding and his pulse was racing.

He figured he must have drank one too many last night. Stretching, he felt a deep stinging ache in his arm. Looking at it, he saw a long bandage a large part of the inside of his arm. Sitting up with slight dizziness, he pulled the bandage off.

There, tattooed in permanent ink on the inside of his arm, was the word 'RAPIST' in big, bold letters.

He would never forget what he did.

Ever.

…

Emily smiled at Benny, who was now awake.

"I feel like shit."

"I know baby."

"We can't have sex for weeks now. Unless you wanna ride me," Benny said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not sleeping with you in a hospital bed."

"Damn." Emily shook her head at his antics and closed her eyes briefly. "Em? You okay?"

"Do you wish I was Ethan all the time?" she whispered, looking at him, eyes filled with sadness.

"Baby, come here," Benny said, scooting over so she could lay up in the hospital bed with him. "I love you as Emily _and_ Ethan. Both are the love of my life. I will love you as Emily as long as you want me to. When you're ready to be Ethan, I'll love him just as much. Okay?" She smiled softly at him and cuddled into his side.

"I love you Benny."

"I love you too Emily."

…

After a few days, Benny returned back to school, under the watchful eye of all his teachers. Word had spread about what happened to him and who did it.

He was no longer bothered.

Rory made sure to threaten anyone who even _looked_ at Benny or Emily wrong.

And they were sure to make sure everyone knew they were together.

Finally, things seemed to be settling down for them.

And both couldn't be happier.

…

**Huh. This chapter was short.**

**And the end!**

…

**Almost.**

**Not really.**

**Kinda.**

**I have an epilogue planned for you guys : )**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Two Possible Outcomes

**So, just a small epilogue for my readers :)**

**We have TWO possible epilogues actually.**

**Hope ya'll like them.**

**Updated/Ended****: 07/05/2013**

…

**Outcome 1:  
Emily:**

Years had passed for the couple.

High school had come and gone, and they were still together.

Not much had seemed to change for them, yet so much had.

They went to college together, leaving their hometown behind.

Now, a couple of years after college, Benjamin Weir walked into his house.

Only to be bombarded by a little girl jumping into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy!"

"Hi honey," he said, settling her back on her feet and crouching in front of her. "How was your day?"

"Good! Mommy and me played games all day. She's making dinner right now."

"Really? Well, why don't I go give mommy a kiss and you go wash up for dinner, okay?"

"Kk!" she exclaimed, practically skipping down the hallway. He smiled as he watched her and then got up, moving as quietly as he could into the kitchen.

His wife was standing in front of the stove, stirring something.

He tiptoed behind her, arms raised to tickle her.

"Don't even try it!" she said, not turning around. He laughed and instead circled his arms around her waist. "How was work?"

"Good," he said, kissing the back of her neck. "Boring, but good." She chuckled and turned in his arms. He could tell something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah asked when she was going to have a little brother or sister," she said softly, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision."

"Em," he said, pulling her chin up so she could see him. "Even if you didn't go through all of this, we'd still be together, we'd have still adopted Sarah, and our family would still be this way. The only thing that is different is the fact that you are a woman now. I still love you, you still love me. We're still _us_."

She nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. He wiped them off with his fingers and gave her a cheeky smile.

"I love you Emily Weir; My wife, my best friend, the love of my life. "

She giggled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

…

**Outcome 2:  
Ethan**

Years had passed for the couple.

High school had come and gone, and they were still together.

Not much had seemed to change for them, yet so much had.

They went to college together, leaving their hometown behind.

And now, the two of them were living together, finally finding their happiness.

"Hey handsome," Benny said, leaning over the couch to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading," Ethan said, glancing at his boyfriend, who was smiling warmly at him. "What?"

"I was just thinking," Benny said, jumping over the back of the couch to land next to Ethan, "About us."

"What about us?"

"How we got together. When you were still Emily…"

"Ah," Ethan said, closing his book now.

"Yeah. Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Deciding to stay Ethan?"

"I'm _gay_ Benny. _You're_ gay too. It's only natural that I stay myself. Besides, I _love_ having gay sex with you," Ethan said, laughing lightly. "Could I do that if I was a girl?"

"…Well…"

"You know what I mean!" Ethan laughed, slapping Benny with his book. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I was just wondering. You hid as Emily for _so_ long."

"But even when I was Emily, I still loved you. I still wanted to be with you. Do you… do you wish I _had_ stayed Emily?"

"No of course not! I just didn't want you regretting your decision… or me…."

"What! You're insane Benny! I would never, in my _life_ regret you. You made me not ashamed of who I was. You made me want to be _me_. Whether I was Emily or Ethan, you loved me for me. That's what I needed in my life."

"Really?"

"Yes. You made me who I am today. You're my everything."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Benny smiled at tackled Ethan onto the couch. Ethan smiled as Benny began to kiss him.

"How about we have some hot gay sex right here on the couch?" Benny said, grinding himself down on Ethan, who was below him. Ethan's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned at the contact.

"N-o…"

"Y-es," Benny said, kissing all along his neck. "Whaddaya say?"

"Benny," Ethan moaned out, trying to wiggle out from underneath him. "Come on…"

"Nope. Right here, on the couch," Benny said, hand straying to Ethan's shirt. He began to push the material up.

"Benny… if we're gonna do that, let's at least go to the bed-" Ethan was cut off by Benny standing up, pulling him with him so he was wrapped around him.

"Whatever you say," Benny chuckled, carrying him like this. "I'm good anywhere." Ethan just laughed and tightened his arms around Benny's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Benny said right before throwing Ethan on the bed. "Way too damn much."

…

**Aw, weren't those cute?**

**I'm kinda curious to see which one ya'll liked better.**

**Go ahead and let me know!**

**Hope you liked them both though!**

**In Bethan we trust.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
